Melody: A collection of Falling Skies songfics
by xMissyMaex
Summary: Even in the darkest times, some may find comfort.


This idea came to randomly at really early point in the morning (it's 5:36am right now…yikes) and I just had to get it down. I know some of you might not like the band, but when I listened to this song again and this story happened! The song is Moments by One Direction…I highly suggest you listen to it whilst reading as well :)

_Shut the door, turn the lights off,  
I wanna be with you,  
I wanna feel your love,  
I wanna lay beside you,  
_

I closed and locked the door to my room, making sure all the candles were blown out; I realized that this may be my last time leaving it. It was bittersweet. But honestly, the only thing going through my head was the need to be with _her._Monica. I just wanted to know that she was ok.

_I cannot hide this,  
even though I try._

The captain had been bugging me about this, about the fact that I didn't seem focused at all on our mission. I would blame it on the lack of sleep, the rough training, and even the "god damned food" here, but he saw through it. He'd see the glances I'd take at the one picture I have of her.

_Heartbeats harder,  
Time escapes me,  
Trembling hands touch skin,  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face._

We were heading out of our camp, and knowing it meant leaving comfort and safety left an ache in my chest. We'd only been walking for a few minutes, and yet it felt like hours, and I felt miles away. I tugged at the fabric of the thick coat I wore with shaking hands; this wasn't helping my case much.  
"This is an important task I'm assigning you, and in all honesty it has the high potential to be a suicide mission. But you're some of my best fighters so I'm counting on you to not get yourselves killed out there." I bit my lip hard at that phrase "suicide mission." I was never an optimistic thinker.

_If we could only have this life,  
for one more day,  
if we could only turn back time._

Because 'suicide mission' meant that you were giving your life to save others, and others would mean Monica. I would give my life for Monica even though I wouldn't be around to tell her that. I wish that I could just see her one more time, just _see_ her. But I can't turn back time.  
_Chorus:_

_You know I'll be your life,  
your voice,_

_Your reason to be,_

_My love,  
my heart is breathing for this,  
moment in time,_

But I'll be the reason that she stays safe, and doesn't stray too far from comfort. Maybe I'll be her reason to fight even harder, because she's my reason. It's why I'm here, marching out into a battle I know we might never fully win, and not moping around somewhere.

_I'll find the words to say,  
before you leave me today._

I'll find somehow to tell her how much she means to me, though. Hell, I act like she's the one gearing up for a skitter showdown. She's not, though. I'm the one that's going to be leaving. But I guess in a sense, she will be leaving me as well.

_Close the door,  
throw the key,  
don't wanna be reminded,  
don't wanna be seen,  
_

Our camp had disappeared from my line of vision, and it felt very much like the end of a chapter in my life.  
"Well, there goes camp." A guy to my right says, as if the rest of us don't already know. There's a thought that I can't shake, though. If this really does end up being a suicide mission, then I don't want her to see me…well. She just doesn't need to see whatever happens down here.

_Don't wanna be without you,  
my judgement's clouded,  
like tonight't sky_

A mech suddenly roars in the distance, and I'm stricken with the sudden possibility that we're outnumbered. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to be with Monica, I don't want to ever leave her. I'm about to turn on my heel to try to go back, but I know that would be the wrong thing to do.

_Hands are silent,  
voices numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs,_

_It makes this harder,_

_And the tears stream down my face.  
_

Hands are quick with the guns they grip as a number of mechs and turn and thud around the corner of a building. We're outnumbered. But I'm not as focused on that as I am with the sudden movement out of the corner of my eye. Through the light of the skitter I see a flash of a figure that I can't mistake; it's Monica. My lips mouth her name but no sound comes out. The mechs signal in on her, and I scream "Monica," before I even register it. She can't hear me, though. Without hesitation, I quickly dash over to her, earning yells from the rest of the group, and avoiding metal, trees, and whatever the hell else lies in the city ruins. I tackle her just before the laser hits. I realize that she's here with me at the moment, and I can't help but break down.

_If we could only have this life,  
for one more day,  
if we could only turn back time._

She holds me tight, sobbing into my shoulder. But the reunion is short lived, as I hear another mech getting ready to shoot. It doesn't have any intention of missing this time. I make the quick decision to shove Monica away from me, away from the present danger, and I know I don't have the time to move. A flash of too bright light fills my vision, and then my entire being erupts in pain. God, I wish I could turn back time.

*_chorus*_

_Flashing lights in my mind,  
going back to the time,_

_Playing games in the street,  
kicking balls at my feet,  
_

I know it's kind of cliché but my life starts flashing before my eyes. Flashing back to everything, but mostly these last few months, and to Monica.

_Dancing on with my toes,  
standing close to the edge,  
there's a pile of my clothes,  
at the end of your bed,_

I met her at a middle school dance. We were both alone, standing in the corner, and somehow she made her way over to me. We were both delightfully awkward, and we danced in our delightfully awkward way together. Who better to end up with in an alien war than with her?

_As I feel myself fall,  
make a joke of it all._

Fear shoots through me as I start to feel myself slipping away. The hole in my chest, the now literal one, couldn't be fixed even if we got back to camp in time. I laugh mentally, though, at the fact that I always knew my stupidity would be the end of me.

_You know I'll be,  
your life,_

_Your voice,  
your reason to be,  
my love,  
my heart is breathing for this,  
moment in time_

Monica sprinted over to me as soon as the brightness cleared. She let out a shriek at the sight of my wound, and the state that I was in. Seeing her was breaking my heart even more, but the mechs were gone. I had distracted the one long enough for my team to take it out. It was enough to make the others retreat. This was all for her, though, she would be safe for at least a little while. The world was fading, though, but I had to hold on for just a little while longer. For her.

_I'll find the words to say,_

With a shaky hand, I pulled her close, letting out three words:  
"I love you."

_Before you leave me today._


End file.
